Skirmish in Cedar Point
|conflict= |date=Fall 2015 |place=Cedar Point |result= *Tensions flare among the Hollow Point villains. *Advance Guard leaves the area, giving the unnamed hero group the information they had retrieved. |side1= Unnamed hero group *Victoria Dallon *Capricorn *Looksee *Rain O'Fire Frazier *Chris Elman *Sveta Karelia *Damsel of Distress II (undercover) Advance Guard *ReSound *Mayday *Spright *Shortcut *Mapwright *Flapper *Rescue *Other members |side2= Hollow Point Villains *Prancer **Velvet **Moose **Etna *Bitter Pill **Birdbrain **Braindead **Bluestocking **Crested **Foggy Idea *Beast of Burden **Nailbiter **Sidepiece **Disjoint **Cleat *Snag *Love Lost |casual1=None |casual2=None }} The marks the battle between the villain groups occupying Cedar Point, and Advance Guard, assisted by an unnamed hero group. Prelude In late 2015, the villain Prancer manages to organize a group of villains and establishes the area of The City known as Cedar Point as their territory, eventually renaming it Hollow Point.Interlude 1 II Meanwhile, a therapy group brought together by Jessica Yamada aspires to form a hero group; uncomfortable with the situation, Ms. Yamada recruits one of her old patients, Victoria Dallon, to guide the team and keep them out of trouble. Victoria eventually chooses Cedar Point as the team's first target.Flare 2.7 The team secures approval from Foresight to take Cedar Point as their jurisdiction and decide that their first moves are to put pressure on the Hollow Point villains by inviting heroes from the Kings of the Hill and Auzure, meanwhile collecting footage via Kenzie's cameras.Shade 4.2 These initial visits from hero teams go well, for the most part, and the team's plans seem to be coming along nicely. However, these plans go awry when the hero team Advance Guard, whom they had not invited, show up; as a skirmish begins, the team is forced to intervene.Shadow 5.2 Battle Love Lost uses her emotion power on the Advance Guard members, and fighting breaks out, while Advance Guard's Spright and Hollow Point's Prancer head for downtown. Victoria tries to follow them, but is pursued in turn by Nailbiter and Love Lost, who corner her before Chris, in his Mad Anxiety form, distracts the villains with a brief screaming match. Victoria uses the opportunity to escape; though the two villains, as well as an undercover Damsel of Distress, continue to follow her, she and Sveta evade them and catch up to Spright.Shadow 5.3 After some discussion, Spright agrees to have Advance Guard call off the fight; the three of them return to the crowd as the villains gather their forces. Advance Guard's teleporter slowly evacuates them from the battle; Victoria and Sveta again fend off attacks from Love Lost and Nailbiter, as Beast of Burden's clique, as well as the rest of the therapy group, arrive.Shadow 5.4 Both sides gather themselves. Capricorn traps Nailbiter and sets up a wall, but Moose, accompanied by Velvet's truck, breaks through, initiating a chase. The heroes reach a stone structure created by Capricorn and resume evacuation, but the villains approach. Etna strikes Looksee with a molten projectile that would have killed her, but Looksee reveals herself to have been a projection. Tensions flare within the Hollow Point villains, as Prancer and Beast of Burden come to a head over the use of violence. As the villains's ranks splinter, Victoria unsuccessfully attempts to negotiate; ultimately, they blind the villains with Looksee's flash gun, and leave.Shadow 5.5 Aftermath The fight exposed the activities of the therapy group in Hollow Point, revealing the presence of their cameras; Victoria attempted to negotiate with the villains and have them disband, threatening Prancer with the information they had acquired through their monitoring. Despite the growing tensions within the Hollow Point villains, these attempts at negotiation were unsuccessful. Mayday revealed that Advance Guard had been invited to Hollow Point by a third party, likely civilians who were calling for help, but Victoria was suspicious of this. Kenzie's history in the PRT also came to light following the battle, with Mayday explaining the reasons for his harshness towards her. Ultimately, Mayday agrees to keep Advance Guard out of Cedar Point, and Spright leaves them with the information they had recovered. Site Navigation Category:Fights